


If You Find the Riot

by shrift



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Community: choc_fic, Dubious Consent, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wesley isn't stealthy, Gunn gets a hinky feeling, Cordelia overshares, and Angel's probably fantasizing about killing them all in their sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Find the Riot

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Nestra. Vaguely set in season two. Written for the [choc_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/) prompt: February 7 - Angel, Gunn/Wesley: A sex spell - "I've got you under my skin."

Wesley waited until Gunn was preoccupied with his enormous cheeseburger before stealthily liberating a chip from the greasy paper bag sitting on the ottoman. It was delicious. Wesley licked the salt from his lips and reached out again, but Gunn smacked his hand away.

"That hurt," Wesley protested, clutching his hand to his chest. His knuckles stung.

"Then stop stealing my fries, asshole," Gunn said without heat, although Wesley observed that he took far too much pleasure in chewing a large handful of chips right in Wesley's face.

"So very puerile," Wesley said.

"You know I know what that word means, right?" Gunn asked. "You just dusted any hope you had of getting more of my fries."

"I didn't want them, anyway," Wesley said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"I don't even know why you try to lie," Cordelia said. She was sitting behind the counter, idly paging through some glossy magazine with a very busty and extremely tan woman on the cover. "You suck at it, like, an epic amount of suck."

"The woman knows what she's talking about," Gunn said. He ate another chip.

Wesley scowled at him.

"Careful, your face might freeze that way," Cordelia said without looking up from her magazine.

"It most certainly will not --" Wesley was protesting when Angel came out of the back office.

"Arm up, we've got a situation," Angel said.

"Give us the deets!" Cordelia said, hopping up and yanking her skirt back into place as she walked around the counter. She grabbed one of the smaller axes.

"Deets?" Angel said. He stared blankly, looking more confused than the one time Cordelia had attempted to show Angel how to check his mobile's voicemail.

"Details," Gunn said, taking the crossbow out of Angel's hand and giving it to Wesley.

"Oh," Angel said. Then, "Deets? Seriously? People say that?"

"What's the situation, Angel?" Wesley asked.

"Lorne called. Said there's some kind of demon riot going on near his place, asked us to check it out," Angel said.

"Shotgun," Gunn said.

"Firearms really aren't my style," Angel said absently.

"Damn it, do you know what sitting in the back seat does to my hair?" Cordelia demanded.

Gunn rubbed his hand over his smooth head. "You asking me to ruin my lovely locks?"

"Right. I knew you what meant all along," Angel said. "Let's go."

They piled in the convertible and headed for Caritas. One could always tell Angel's mood by the way he drove, and tonight, Wesley buckled his seat belt and considered prayer. They made it to Lorne's club in record time. Angel brought the car to a screeching halt and parked, nearly taking out a furry demon attempting to use the pedestrian crosswalk. He hopped out of the car without bothering to open the driver's side door.

"Wesley, Gunn, you go that way. Cordelia, you're with me," Angel said.

"Call me if you find the riot," Cordelia said, waving at Wesley and Gunn. "You know dead boy over here never brings his cell phone."

"I have my cell phone!" Angel protested. He patted down his pockets and pulled his mobile from a pocket and held it in triumph. "See?"

Wesley cleared his throat. "It does help if you turn it on once in a while."

"Answering it every once in a while helps, too," Gunn said.

"Whatever," Angel said. "Just go find me something to kill."

"On it, boss," Gunn said with a mocking salute.

"None of you respect me," Angel muttered.

"We respect you plenty, buster," Cordelia said. "Now get your cute little butt moving."

They went into the alley behind Caritas and split up, Wesley holding his crossbow at the ready and following Gunn's lead. The alley was dark and dank, and far too quiet for Wesley's liking.

"Thought he said 'riot'," Gunn said. "Usually those are pretty easy to find."

"I agree," Wesley said. "Perhaps we should --"

A loud crash up ahead silenced him, and Gunn held up a hand. Wesley bit back a snide comment about how it was unnecessary to shush him, instead squinting and attempting to make out movement in the darkness. Gunn pointed silently; Wesley followed his finger and nodded that he saw it too. There were two shapes behind a metal garbage dumpster, locked in some kind of struggle much farther down the alley. Wesley and Gunn crept forward as silently as possible, and Wesley winced when a soda can crumpled underneath his foot.

Gunn gave him a pissy look over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Wesley mouthed. It wasn't as if he'd done it on purpose, after all.

They both looked at the figures behind the dumpster, but the noise didn't appear to attract their attention at all. Wesley sighed in relief and continued forward, but after a few feet, Gunn stopped suddenly and Wesley bumped into his back.

"What are you doing?" Wesley hissed. "Gunn?"

Gunn turned, his eyes open wide. Wesley was close enough to see his nostrils flaring. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Wesley asked, and then the scent hit him. It smelled like an unholy combination of mistletoe and caramel, heavy and musky, and making his nose tingle as if he were about to sneeze.

"Got a bad feeling about this," Gunn whispered.

"So do I," Wesley said. He blinked and shook his head, feeling fuzzy and out of sorts, like he'd just woken from a long, hard sleep.

"Maybe we should, uh," Gunn trailed off. He rubbed at his mouth and then stared at Wesley with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Wesley asked. His crossbow dropped from his lax fingers with a clatter. Wesley and Gunn stared at it on the ground, and then locked eyes again. "I have no idea how that just happened."

Gunn tossed his axe to the ground and grabbed Wesley by the shirt, hauling him close. He brought his hands up defensively, but Gunn simply held him, breathing hard. Wesley curled his hands over Gunn's shoulders and kissed him without thinking, opening his mouth wide and licking with the kind of enthusiasm Wesley usually reserved for the third date or the sixth pint, whichever happened first. Gunn made a soft, unbearably sexy noise and kissed him back. His lips were soft and his teeth blunt, but sharp enough. Wesley growled under his breath and pushed Gunn back against the alley wall. Their kisses were wet and noisy, both of them breathing heavily through their noses as Gunn licked Wesley's tongue and the roof of his mouth. He shivered and pushed his hands under Gunn's hoodie, scratching his fingernails over his warm skin. Gunn shoved his thigh between Wesley's legs. The pressure against his cock made Wesley groan and tilt back his head. Gunn pushed his face into Wesley's throat and bit him.

"Good god," Wesley said faintly.

Gunn murmured something inaudible, lips still pressed to Wesley's neck, and tugged Wesley's shirt free from his trousers to touch the small of his back. And then Gunn's warm body and slick mouth were gone, and Wesley was choking as someone yanked hard on the back of his shirt and dragged him to the other side of the alley.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel demanded. He looked confused and grumpy and strangely parental.

Cordelia glanced back and forth at Wesley and Gunn like a spectator at a tennis match where the players were unexpectedly naked. "I echo that sentiment."

"I don't..." Wesley said. "What?"

"Don't look at me," Gunn said. He was still leaning against the alley wall and looking entirely too attractive for Wesley's own good. "He started it."

"I did not!" Wesley spluttered. Gunn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, all right, perhaps I did, but you can't honestly think --"

But Angel was already turning, sniffing the air deeply. "You smell that?"

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "It smells like Christmas exploded at a Starbucks and then got all moldy."

"It's coming from over there," Angel said, finally releasing Wesley's collar and stalking toward the two combatants by the metal dumpster. Cordelia hurried after him.

Wesley tried to keep his distance but his body betrayed him, moving until he bumped shoulders with Gunn. Gunn gave him a bemused look, but didn't move away. The odd smell from earlier was growing more pervasive, a mentholated burn in his sinuses. As they progressed down the alley, Wesley quickly realized that it was far from quiet and empty. Low, liquid noises reached his ears, more mysterious shapes moving in the darkness.

"What the hell is this, an orgy?" Angel demanded. He walked up to the figures Wesley and Gunn had spotted earlier and yanked them apart. One squeaked and slipped out of Angel's hold, fleeing with a staccato clop-clop-clop. The other tried to do the same, but Angel grabbed it with both hands and slammed the demon against the alley wall next to the dumpster.

"Hey!" it protested. Wesley peered over Angel's shoulder. The demon looked like a cross between a reindeer and a Chaos demon; Wesley had never seen anything like it. For a moment, he wished that they'd brought the video camera but for the fact that they'd basically be recording demon porn.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Angel said.

"What is wrong with you?" the demon asked. Its voice was shrill falsetto.

"Oh, please, like I can't smell the pheromones? Stop that, Wesley!" Angel said.

Wesley startled, yanking his hand from the back of Gunn's jeans. He hadn't even realized what it was doing down there. "Sorry."

"Whatever you're doing, stop it now," Angel said to the demon.

"What? We're not doing it on purpose, dude! It's mating season," the demon said.

"Mating season?" Cordelia asked. "Okay, now I've officially heard every lame line in the history of ever."

"Mating season?" Angel repeated. He raised his eyebrows.

The demon shrugged. It was wearing a Hello Kitty T-shirt. Wesley wondered briefly how it got the T-shirt over its antlers. "It happens every seven years, okay? We come back to this one spot and get busy to ensure the continuation of our species."

"Like salmon," Wesley offered.

"Or Vulcans." Gunn put his hand on Wesley's nape and he leaned into Gunn's touch.

"You can stop looking at me like that. It's totally less weird than speed dating," the demon said.

Angel sighed. "You have to stop it. Innocent people are being affected."

"Stop it? Are you high?" the demon squeaked. "Did you not hear the part where we've been waiting seven years to have sex?"

"We can't have random people having sex with each other! It just isn't done," Angel said grumpily.

The demon raised its hoof-hands defensively. "Hey, hey, no no no, it doesn't work like that, man. It only works on people who already want to bone each other!"

"You have got to be fucking with me," Gunn said.

"Yeah, it's all about mutual attraction, see? It just gives us that extra _oomph_ to make sure we mate and produce little baby Rudolfios."

"Um, _hello_," Cordelia said, hands on her hips and a rather enormous frown on her face. "Is anyone else extremely disturbed by the fact that none of you want to bone me?"

"You're like a sister to me. Er," Wesley said. Gunn sucked on his earlobe and Wesley promptly lost the thread of the conversation. "Sorry?"

"Angel, you'd bone me, right? If it wasn't for the whole 'whoops, there goes my soul' thing?"

Angel pointed at himself, and then awkwardly said, "Me? Oh, yeah. Sure. Totally."

Cordelia didn't look appeased. "Whatever. How long are your people gonna be getting jiggy with it?"

"One night and then we're gone for another seven years," the demon said.

"What about them?" Angel asked, jerking his thumb in Wesley and Gunn's direction.

"They can't just have sex?" the demon asked. He tilted his head and his antlers clacked against the stucco. "It'll wear off once we're gone, I guess. I mean, probably."

"Fabulous," Angel said, his voice flat.

"So, like, can I go find my girl now?" the demon asked.

Angel shrugged. Cordelia waved him off, "Go, go, we're done cockblocking you for the night."

The demon bolted for it, his neon yellow Hello Kitty T-shirt fading from view.

"Well, this is humiliating," Gunn said.

"I beg your pardon," Wesley protested, letting go of Gunn's hips and attempting to back away. He didn't make it very far, but that wasn't the point.

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Not being able to control myself is humiliating, idiot."

"Oh, well, that's all right, then," Wesley said.

"So," Cordelia said, drawing out the vowel. She looked dubious, as if they were trying to sell her Ginsu knives and a story about alien abduction. "Gunn, I had no idea you were, y'know."

"Yes, it is a bit surprising, isn't it?" Wesley agreed brightly.

Gunn gave him an incredulous look. "The hell? What about you?"

Wesley lifted his chin and said, "I'm man enough to admit that my proclivities in this area probably aren't very shocking."

"Not so much, Mr. Fussypants," Cordelia said. She turned to Gunn. "He was Head Boy, you know."

Angel shifted uneasily. "I've always known."

"What? How could you possibly -- oh, right. Your nose," Wesley said. It wasn't that Wesley was ashamed of his sexual activities, but he hadn't realized what a luxury his privacy was until he started working for Angel.

"It's not like I smelled you on purpose," Angel said.

"So how come you didn't know about me?" Gunn asked. He appeared to be very put out. Wesley wondered if he could perhaps kiss it better.

Angel shrugged. "You haven't had sex with anyone since I've known you."

"No, I was wrong: _this_ is completely humiliating," Gunn said. "How is this my life?"

"Let's just get out of here," Angel said.

"Shotgun!" Cordelia said.

They returned to Angel's convertible and climbed in, and Wesley knew that he sat down on one side of the car and Gunn on the other, but somehow he was in Gunn's lap, kissing him with slow strokes of his lips and tongue, his hands cupping Gunn's face.

"Angel, make them stop!" Cordelia said from the passenger seat.

"If you guys can't control yourselves, I'm turning this car around right now," Angel said.

"We're hardly doing it on purpose," Wesley protested. Gunn simply held up his middle finger.

Cordelia turned around in her seat and stared at them intently, one hand clamping her hair in place. "I just want you to know that I'm not objecting to the gay thing. Hi, aspiring actress! Totally down with the gay."

Wesley was afraid to ask, but apparently Gunn wasn't. "Then what's your problem?"

Cordelia waved her arms, the wind pushing her hair in her face. "There are freaky lust demons making people want to have sex with people they're attracted to! And I'm not getting any! Does this seem right to you?"

"Well," Wesley said, because he couldn't think of anything else, and Gunn's hands were distracting him.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had good sex?" Cordelia continued, her white teeth bared in a frightening grin. "It's basic anatomy, guys! Orgasms for girls aren't that difficult!"

"I think this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had sober," Gunn said.

"All things considered, I really have to agree," Wesley said.

"Is the urge to, _you know_, getting less, uh, _urgent_ the farther away we are from the demons?" Angel asked. "'Cause I can keep driving for a while. Sunrise isn't for hours."

Still in Gunn's lap, Wesley asked, "What do you think?"

Gunn looked Wesley up and down, and said, "I still want to nail you pretty hard."

Wesley lunged forward and kissed him.

"You are not having sex in my car!" Angel said.

"Then you'd better drive faster," Cordelia said. "Wow, Wesley, I didn't realize you were that bendy."

"It's a gift," Wesley panted. Gunn scraped his teeth against the point of Wesley's jaw, and Wesley rolled his hips again. Gunn hissed and pushed his hands up Wesley's shirt, palms broad and warm on his back. "I think you all should know that I'm approximately three minutes away from blowing Gunn in the back seat of this car, so perhaps, for the sake of us all, Angel should put the pedal to the metal."

"Ooh, I've changed my mind. Can I watch?" Cordelia asked.

"Sometimes I really hate my life," Angel said, now driving like he was on his way to rescue a tiny blonde damsel in distress. "Sometimes I wonder if I ever made it out of hell, and that this is all some cruel joke."

"You good with your mouth?" Gunn asked between kisses, his voice soft.

"I've never had any complaints," Wesley said. "If you'd given me the slightest hint that you were inclined to find out, I would have given you a practical demonstration weeks ago."

"In my neighborhood, it's not the kind of thing you advertise," Gunn said.

Wesley flew off Gunn's lap when Angel took a corner too quickly and then brought the car to a violent halt with a squeal of tires.

"Get out," Angel said.

"We're not taking them back to the hotel?" Cordelia asked.

Wesley dragged himself off the floorboard of the convertible and said, "Oh, this is my neighborhood."

Angel grimaced. "If I take them back to the hotel, I'll have to listen."

"Here's good," Gunn announced, sliding out of the car. "C'mon, Wes. Let's go."

Gunn dragged Wesley out of the car, down the sidewalk, and through the tiny parking lot of his building. Cordelia waved at them as Angel took off with another squawk of his tires.

"I suppose I don't have to ask if you really want to do this," Wesley said as they went inside his complex.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Gunn said. "And then we'll go back to the hotel and make Angel smell us. It's gonna be awesome."

Wesley fumbled for his keys and got the door to his flat open. Gunn pushed them both inside and kicked the door shut, pressing Wesley against it.

"This is not how I figured this would go," Gunn said. He kissed Wesley hard and then tugged at Wesley's sweater vest. "Get this stupid thing off."

Wesley complied, knocking his glasses askew in his haste. "You thought about this? Us?"

Gunn's smile was slow and sly. "Yeah, little bit."

"I've thought about it a lot," Wesley said, and then sank to his knees. He unfastened Gunn's jeans and then yanked them down, pushing Gunn's boxers out of the way. Gunn stripped off his hoodie and then planted his hands against the door when Wesley stroked his cock, sucking at the head.

"Sweet fucking Jesus," Gunn groaned as Wesley took him into his mouth. Wesley pulled back and took off his glasses, tossing them to the side carelessly. He sucked Gunn back down until his lips touched his hand on the upstroke. Wesley enjoyed the feel of Gunn's hard cock in his mouth, the way it stretched his jaw, and how he was getting Gunn wet and slick with saliva. Gunn tugged on Wesley's hair, so he sat back on his heels and looked up, licking his lips.

"What's the matter?" Wesley asked.

"Much as I want to come on your face, I kinda wanted to fuck you first," Gunn said, carefully hitching up his jeans.

Wesley considered that for a breathless moment, and then lurched to his feet. "Right. My knees were killing me anyway."

He walked to his bedroom and pulled the cover off the bed, dumping it onto the floor. Wesley turned on the lamp and opened the drawer on his nightstand. The contents rattled as Wesley dug around for condoms and lube.

"More naked," Gunn encouraged, taking off his shirt and loosening the laces of his boots so that he could step out of his pants. Wesley wanted to press his face against Gunn's skin and bite at the softness of his belly, so he did until Gunn shoved him back and unbuttoned Wesley's shirt. "I said naked, English."

Wesley stripped and climbed on the bed, lying on his front. He looked at Gunn over his shoulder and spread his legs. "Please fuck me now."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Gunn said. He ripped open a condom and rolled it down over his cock, then got on the bed and lubed up his fingers, pressing one of them into Wesley's ass while the slick was still cold. Wesley hissed and shifted back, going up on his knees when Gunn pushed two fingers inside. "You good?"

"Yes, go ahead," Wesley said, and then cursed as Gunn took him at his word and slowly pushed his cock into Wesley's ass. Wesley breathed out and then kept up the fricatives when the slight burn eased. Gunn gripped Wesley's hips, their thighs sliding against each other, and fucked him with short, sharp strokes that were going to make Wesley come in an embarrassingly quick amount of time.

Wesley moaned and touched himself, jerking himself off hard and fast. He'd been turned on for so long that he was aching for it, craving it like a proper cup of tea first thing in the morning.

"Fuck, fuck," Gunn said, losing his rhythm. He thrust into Wesley a few more times and then came, curling over Wesley's back until skin slipped against skin. Gunn kissed Wesley's nape and then gnawed a little on the bump at the top of Wesley's spine.

Wesley shuddered and rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, then squeezed himself hard and came with Gunn's mouth sucking at his throat.

Wesley's arm wobbled and then collapsed, and he sank onto the bed, Gunn slipping to the side and pulling out of Wesley's ass slowly. Wesley closed his eyes and shoved his face into a pillow, listening to Gunn take off the condom and tie it off, tossing it into the rubbish bin near the bed. Wesley opened his eyes when Gunn lay down again.

"I was serious about going back to the hotel, yo," Gunn said, nudging Wesley's arm. "My truck's parked there and tomorrow's street cleaning."

"I can take you on my motorcycle," Wesley muttered. "Preferably in a few hours, for the sake of my ass."

"Cool," Gunn said. "Should wait until it's light out anyway, that way Angel can't run away from our stink."

Wesley laughed, and then groaned when the sheets stuck to his belly. "I'm in the wet spot."

Gunn shifted over and Wesley rolled onto the warm space where he had just been. "Want me to get the light?"

"Yes, please," Wesley said drowsily. Gunn stretched out his arm and turned off the lamp. Wesley tucked his face against Gunn's neck and fell asleep.


End file.
